Bill and Ted's Adventure
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: The new Charms professor looks very familiar to the Weasleys....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic ever. It takes place during Harry's 5th year. After reading lots of your stories, I got challenged by one of my friends to write a fic and post it here. So please, any help from you guys will be great. Let me know if you like this story, if I need to change some things, if I should continue it (well, I have written a little bit more, but I would really like to know if I should continue). I also want to say in advance sorry about my spelling, English is not my first language. And before I forget, 

DISCLAIMER - All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

__

Bill and Ted's Adventure

Part One

_Tedira walked from the dorm rooms into the Griffindor common room to see if there was anyone left. This was part of her duties as Prefect and Head Girl. Bill was supposed to be checking the boys dormitories, having similar duties as Head Boy. "Where is Bill?" she thought to herself while turning from the dorms to the common room. _

_To her surprise (or lack of, really, she knew him too well) Bill was there making out with Raisa Valke. Didn't they have anything better to do? With some annoyance she said "Oops, sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but we are going to be late for graduation!!!!". Raisa looked at her like the cat who ate the mouse, with an expression saying I win'. Bill with a very sheepish grin muttered: "We are coming, we are coming Just making last minute memories of this place.". _

_While Bill passed by her he whispered "You are still my best friend, anyway." and winked at her, as he left laughing merrily. Rolling her eyes and smiling she passed through the portrait of the fat lady_

The sorting had ended and Dumbledore addressed the students with his usual speech of rules and warnings. Professor Dumbledore spoke again: "We have 2 new teachers this year at Hogwarts. As you well know, Professor Lupin returns this year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts". Lupin stood up and waived to his students, who were cheering like crazy, specially the Griffindor table. 

Dumbledore raised his hands asking for order, and spoke again. "Our other new teacher was Head Girl at Hogwarts, and returns to us as your new Charms teacher, while Professor Flitwick finishes his book. Please join me in welcoming Professor Tedira Anwyl." 

The Great Hall exploded in applause to welcome their new teacher, while a beautiful girl stood up and waived. She had dark brown hair, in curls up to her shoulders, and beautiful cofee brown eyes. She gave a smile that seemed to lighten up the whole room and she spoke: "Thank you for that wonderful welcome. I hope to have a great time teaching all of you. If you have any questions or concerns, my door is always open if you need to talk." Applause filled the room again, with one or other catcall. Professor Dumbledore gave a quick chuckle and said: "Let's eat!!!". Everybody happily complied.

Meanwhile, at the Griffindor table, Fred and George were mesmerized by the sight of the new teacher. Ron was looking at her with a feeling that he has seen her before. "Hey, Ron, are you listening?" That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" was all he muttered, while looking at Harry and Hermione with a confused expression. "We were saying how great it is to have Professor Lupin back. Are you OK?" said a preoccupied Hermione. "No, I'm fine. For some reason I know I've seen the new Charms professor before" leaving a puzzled look in Harry and Hermione. At that moment, Ginny, hearing the conversation between the three of them, came to Ron and said: "I feel better now, I thought it was only me". 

Harry looked at the siblings and started saying "You know, that doesn't make any sense..", when Fred and George came interrupting with a big smile on their faces while looking at their little group. "Is this great or what? We have our old babysitter back as our new professor!!!", they exclaimed at the same time, while giving each other a high-five. Harry widened his eyes and exclaimed: "Your babysitter? That's why she looked familiar to you and Ron!!!" and smiled to Ginny, making her blush a fiery shade of red. 

They proceeded to eat everything that appeared on the table, Ron eating like there is no tomorrow. After dessert was done, Fred grabbed Ron by an arm and said "We are going to say hi. Want to come?", like he had a choice, being dragged by his older brother, while George was doing the same to his sister.

Tedira was just talking to professor Lupin when she saw him looking to the front and smiling. She did the same and saw four red-haired heads, three boys and a girl smiling at her. Two of the boys looked exactly alike, while the third one was a bit taller but younger looking than the two, and the girl was wearing a very shy smile while blushing for a little bit. 

After a few seconds, she recognized them. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite mischief-makers, the Weasleys?" Fred started saying: "I was telling Fred that we have not seen you in a long time and we should say hello", when Tedira interrupted him and said, "Cut it off Fred, I know it's you." 

They looked at her dumbfounded, she could still tell them apart after all this years. Her attention went from the twins to Ron and Ginny. "My, you have certainly grown from the last time I saw you! And Ginny, you are becoming a very pretty lady.", which made her blush even more. Lupin excused himself saying something of checking his mischief-makers and headed towards the Griffindor table. 

"So, how are your brothers?" she asked in a very casual fashion. Fred was the one to answer. "Percy is working in the Ministry of Magic, Charlie is in Romania working with dragons, and Bill", he stopped like he suddenly remembered something, and looked at her face. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for a few seconds while she gave him a nod to continue. "Bill is in Egypt working as a charm and curse breaker for Gringotts" finished George. 

Ron stood looking to his brothers and the new teacher from one side to the other like it was a tennis match. Ron thoughts went wild. "Why did they went silent at the mention of Bill's name?" while making a mental note to ask his brothers later when they made it to the common room. The Griffindor table started walking out of the Great Hall, and they said goodbye, and followed the group.

Once they made it into the common room, they saw Harry and Hermione waving at them in the usual corner by the fire. Once they got there Ron looked at his brothers and asked "What was that all about?", noticing for the first time that his sister had the same puzzled expression on her face. Now it was Harry's turn to asked "Um, did something happened?" 

The four siblings looked at their two friends like they just remembered they were there with them. Ron started to explain: "We were talking about Percy and Charlie, but it got weird when Fred started mentioning Bill. Why?" suddenly turning to his older brothers. The twins looked at each other, like agreeing on something, and turned to the group. George spoke: "This is going to be a very long story, so sit down"

"It all started when Tedira, I mean, Professor Anwyl and Bill were attending Hogwarts. They were the best of friends since day one. Bill says that she was always a quiet person, studying hard all the time. All the professors loved her, including Snape. But there was a side of her that no one knew about, just Bill. She was a major mischief-maker and help Bill at all times. She used to live close to the Burrow, so in the summers and holiday breaks she would baby-sit us so our parents could go out. I think our parents loved her because she was the only babysitter that we would not get in trouble. What they don't know is that she was our inspiration and mentor.", and started chuckling. 

"I remember one day we walked into the kitchen and saw Bill hanging upside down in the middle of the kitchen asking her to forgive him, while she was at sitting the kitchen table studying with a big smile on her face. She did that to him just because he made some remarks that she should stop studying and lighten up.", suddenly glancing at Ron and Hermione. Everybody caught on (except for Ron and Hermione), making Harry, Fred and Ginny snicker, while Ron and Hermione looked at them saying "What?" Harry fought the fits of laughter while saying "Nothing, um, hehe, um, George, please continue?" 

George shook his head and continued his tale: "Well, she would baby-sit for us during the holidays, and she and Bill became very close friends. So close friends that Charlie & Percy were taking bets (yes, even Percy) when Bill was going to propose to her. So far, that never happened, until their 7th year at Hogwarts. They had this long stare fest, and I think we walked on them couple of times when they were about to kiss. And that's were our older brother was an idiot. He started going out with this girl, Raisa? Well, she did not took well that her boyfriend's best friend was also a girl, so she started making professor Anwyl's life miserable." 

He continued "The professor and Bill still saw each other as they were Head Boy and Girl, but I think their friendship started disintegrating after that. After they got out of Hogwarts, they lost contact. Bill went to Egypt, and we did not know what happened to her until today." "Wow, that is so romantic!!!" murmured Hermione, while Ginny nodded in agreement. The boys looked at the girls like they had five heads each, and they heard "Lights out. Everybody to bed!!!!" Everybody grumbled and started marching to their respective bedrooms. In the middle of the darkness, Harry was still thinking "Can't wait until tomorrow" and fell asleep.

Professor Tedira Anwyl was looking at herself in the mirror, while thinking to herself. She should have expected that the Weasleys were here. Suddenly, her thoughts traveled towards Bill, "I wonder what is he doing at this moment?". "Stop it!!!", she chided herself, "You are on a mission here. Any personal feelings are irrelevant.". She blew the candle in her night table and went to bed.

A/N: Please, let me know what you think. This will determine if I post the next installments of this story. I don't think anyone has made stories with Bill Weasley as the main character, so I though I should try it. Let me know. Please R/R!!!!!!


	2. Bill and Ted's Adventure - Part 2

****

**A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Susie, (someone who didn't left their name), Rebecca, Serena Weasley, Julia, Faerie, Sailor Sadness, and Jenn for their encouragement. If I make any mistakes in the incantations, sorry in advance. I'm having a little bit of writer's block, but it's in Part 5. Peeps, you have created a monster ::laughs evilly:: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!, Ahem... as always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

**Bill and Ted's Adventure**

Part Two

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking happily through breakfast when they received their schedules. "Oh, no." said Ron, looking at his schedule, "Not Potions with Slytherin again, and first period too!!!". Harry and Hermione looked quickly at their own schedules, and Hermione said "At least we have Charms next with Ravenclaw, it should not be that bad.". 

The next hour went slowly by, Snape taking points from Griffindor when Neville accidentally made his potion blow up. As soon as class was dismissed, they could not wait to get to their new Charms class. 

As soon as they got in, Professor Anwyl welcomed them with a smile and said "I have revised the notes that Professor Flitwick left with me of your progress, so I would like to do something different with you today. We are going to learn a charm that is used in case you do not wish to be heard, or someone else be heard. Remember, this is for classroom exercise only. If I find out that there is anyone using this outside the classroom, not only you will deduct points from your house, you will have to deal with me. And believe me, I do not recommend it. Now, I need a volunteer. Anyone?" 

Lots of hands went up, and she chose Seamus. "Now Seamus, is it?", he nodded. "Good. I want you to say the word Silentio' while thinking of only you and me. Ready?" Seamus nodded, closed his eyes and said out loud "Silentio!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other puzzled. "Hey, nothing happened! What was suppo" Hermione abruptly stopped talking and opened her eyes widely. Harry and Ron suddenly looked to the front of the class to see Seamus and Professor Anwyl having a very animated conversation, but they could not hear a word they were saying. Seamus asked the professor "This is incredible, but how long does it last?" "This one does not have a time limit. You finish it like any other, my dear Seamus. Finite Incantem!" 

With that, she continued, "Now, class..", everybody paying attention now that she could be heard again. "As you noticed, Seamus and I could talk to each other, but no one else could hear us. This is good if you need some privacy. If you want to make someone else silent, you say the same charm, only point to the person you want to inflict the charm into. The other person can hear him/herself talking, and can hear other people, but no one else will be able to hear them. Remember, the spell to end this is Finite Incantem! Now, everyone take a partner. For the first part go with another pair, which will check if you and your partner can be heard. The second part you will put the charm into your partner and check if they can be heard or not. If you have any questions, please let me know and I will come and help you. Start now!".

Harry paired with Ron, and Hermione paired with Seamus. They continued practicing during the rest of the class. At the end of the class, the professor said "Finite Incantem! Just making sure you did not left someone like that as a joke." Making some of the students laugh. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking animatedly, when Ron had a brilliant idea. "Hey, we could use this when we are using your invisibility cloak, Harry!!!" "Are you crazy? We can get in trouble for that!!!" said Hermione. "Not much more than if we get caught using the cloak. Great idea Ron!" said Harry, while smiling and thinking all the things they could do now that they had a new trick in their bag.

The rest of the day went on uneventful, and they decided that they sneak into Hagrid's late that night, to check out the baby sphinxes that he had for his class. That night, they were running down the hallway under Harry's invisibility cloak toward Hagrid's when they heard footsteps and laughter. They moved to one side next to a statue and saw Tedira talking with Professor Snape (wait, Snape laughing?!?!?!?), which actually had something like a smile on his face. 

They suddenly stopped and Tedira turned to face Snape. "Professor Snape, I" she started saying, being suddenly interrupted by Snape, which was still smiling, to the horror of the kids. "Severus, please." he said. Tedira continued, "All right, Severus, I was wondering what you thought of combining Potions with Charms, as a way to show students that there is a relation between the subjects that they are taking. I feel that the students will get a better grasp of concepts if they notice a connection between the subjects they are covering."

She stopped for a moment, but as she saw that Snape was interested in what she was saying, she continued "I have talked to other professors and they seem to agree. I would like to have a trial just for a couple of weeks, to make sure that this would work. Well, what do you think?" Snape looked at her thoughtfully and said "I think this is an idea worth considering Why don't we discuss it more at my office, Tedira?" "Sure, I don't see why not!" , and she gave her one of her great smiles while they proceeded to walk to Snape's office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Harry voiced what was in everyone's mind: "Professor Anwyl and Snape?" "Eeeeeewwwwww" the trio responded at the same time. Hermione looked at her 2 friends. "Boys, I think we definitely have to do something about this. Ron, I think the person to do it is your brother Bill" and they ran back to the Griffindor common room forgetting about the surprise visit to Hagrid's. They had something more important to do. They needed to put a plan in motion to bring professor Anwyl and Bill Weasly together

**A/N:** Soooooo, you will have to wait until tomorrow for the next installment, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel (wait, I think that's another show....) Anywho, I will post the story one part at a time, just in case I need to go back and revise it. :: Big Grin:: I'm evil! Yes, I know. Thank you!!! I hate Writer's block!!!! =-(


	3. Bill and Ted's Adventure - Part 3

**A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Caroline Welsch, Sailor Sadness, Faerie (Ooops, my mistake. The conversation snooping was supposed to be done late at night, so I'll fix part 2 and repost it), for their encouragement. ::sobs:: You make me sooooooo happy!!! =-) If I make any mistakes with the incantations, sorry in advance. As always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

****

Bill and Ted's Adventure

Part Three

After that night, everything in Hogwarts was back to normal (well, as "normal" as it can get. It's Hogwarts!). They never saw Anwyl and Snape alone together, but could tell that he softened up every time he talked to her. They even sat together at the staff table! One crisp October morning during breakfast, a gigantic owl arrived with the owl post, circling the great hall eliciting some "ooohs" and "aaahs" from some of the students. Harry looked up and said "Wow! I have never seen an owl that size before!!!" Ron looked up and smiling said "Looks like Phase I it's working. That's Hermrod, Bill's owl".

The huge eagle owl deposited a letter on Tadira's lap and landed on the breakfast table in front of her. She smiled, as she could recognize that owl anywhere. There was only one other owl who looked exactly like her own Loki, and it was Bill Weasly's. She immediately went to the owl and said "Good morning, Hermrod. Long time no see!!", and proceeded to open the letter while absentmindedly giving her bacon to the postal owl. The letter read:

Dear Ted,

Well, well, well A little bird told me that now you are a teacher at Hogwarts. Actually, several birds, three of my brothers and my little sister decided to let me know that you are working there. How does the change of pace feels? I imagine it has to be very different from your previous job being on the move every other week. I hope to hear from you more often now! You know where I am. Just saying hello.

Love,

Bill W.

PS: Save me a dance at the Hollow's Eve ball, for old times sake!

Tedira started smiling and thinking "Bill never changes.." and immediately took a fresh piece of parchment and started writing:

Dear Bill,

I know that I have been lousy keeping in touch, but you know the REAL reason why. Professor Dumbledore announced that the band that is performing this year for the Hollow's Eve Ball is none other than The 3 Witches. How about that for old times sake? So, I promise I will not dance when they play our song, and also promise that I will write to you more often from now on.

Love,

Ted

PS: Too bad you won't be here for the traditional Hollow's Eve pranks. Oh, well, your brothers will do (to keep it in the family, you know).

Tedira took one last look at the letter she just wrote, and folded and tied the letter to Hermrod's leg. He gave her an affectionate nudge, and took flight, circling the room twice and leaving through the window, not before generating more excited comments from the students, and a secret knowing grin from certain students at the Griffindor table.

The day of the Hollow's Eve Ball arrived, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were going through the last minute preparations for their plan. They looked at Fred and George, and Harry asked "Did you found a way to get professor Anwyl out of the Great Hall?" The twins looked at each other and with a smile Fred answered "No problem. Actually it was the professor's idea. Something about tradition" and smiled like someone who knows something that the others didn't.

Tedira was looking at herself in the mirror, looking very beautiful in a deep purple robe with lace. She had her hair down, her curls making her look like a porcelain doll, with a crown made of small flowers. She had to be in the lookout. This could be the perfect opportunity for a strike. She will have to be very careful tonight, and let everybody think that she is having a good time, when in reality she was going to work.

She was walking towards the Great Hall when she met Harry, Hermione, and the Weasly siblings. She motioned Fred and George out of the group and asked "Did you do what I told you to?" They both nodded and smiling entered in the Great Hall. Hagrid had made a great job this year, just like always. The giant Jack-o-lanterns were lighted and giving a soft light to the dance floor. Hundreds of bats were flying atop the roof, and the ceiling was reflecting the huge full moon (Yeap, this means Lupin is not there!!!). 

The band started playing and a student asked her to dance. From then on, she danced non-stop. Students and professors alike wanted to dance with her. Even Snape danced with her, and while they danced they were talking and laughing, something that did not went well with Harry and his group of friends. 

Tedira decided it was time for a breather and sat down. As soon as the chords of "that song" started playing, a hand came out of nowhere and a voice asked "Would you care to dance?" She started saying "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired" and looked up to the person's face and was paralyzed with surprise. 

"Bill! What are you doing here?" she asked, while standing up and going to the dance floor with the oldest Weasley. "I am in Hogsmeade for business, and saw Dumbledore at Gringotts. He invited me to come to the ball. I thought that I could take the opportunity to see my siblings and my best friend. So, how are you?" giving her one of his smiles that could always melt her. 

In one corner of the Great hall a group of Griffindors were looking at the dance floor with great satisfaction. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could not help themselves. Hermione said, "OK. Phase II is in motion. We need to get them out of here and into a more secluded area, if you catch my drift. Any ideas?" And the group started their little conference, trying to see how they could make them leave the Great Hall.

Meanwhile in the dance floor, Tedira smiled back at Bill and said "I never thought I would like teaching." Then took a serious tone "But, you know as well as I do that I never left my previous job. As a matter of fact, I'm working as we speak. I think there will be a strike tonight. So for your safety, please leave" and not having finished saying this, there was a green light surrounding the Great Hall. 

Tedira thought "Great, now it appears!". Everybody was running madly towards the doors. Tedira shouted "Bill, make sure everybody leaves the room now!" and she turned to look at a whirlpool coming out of nowhere (kinda looks like the one from Sliders, but it sucks everything near it, like a vacuum cleaner). 

Out of the blue Dumbledore stood next to her and asked "Is this was you were expecting?" "Yes. The Ministry has been receiving several reports of people disappearing through this things. The most interesting fact is that all the people who have disappeared seemed to be in The List'. That's why I was sent by the Ministry here, to protect you and Harry. The only way to make sure this Absum Vortex does not appear again is if I get inside and find out how in the world it got here in the first place. I think you better get out of here, this thing is getting bigger as we speak!" 

She was ready to jump in when she fell a tight grip in her arm. She looked up and saw Bill, looking at her very serious saying "Oh no, you are not jumping all by yourself. You are going to need all the help you can get. We are going in together" and with that he grabbed her by her waist and they jumped together into the Absum Vortex.

**A/N:** The writer's block is gone, but now is 6 parts instead of the original 5 I had in mind (I'm not sure if I'm happy with my ending either!). Also, I noticed that this things take a mind of their own. Let me know what you think. I will be converting my story into HTML and post the parts as I'm done. Thanks!!!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!!!! =-)


	4. Bill and Ted's Adventure - Part 4

**A/N:** This one is kind of short, but is neccesary for the plot. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Sailor Sadness, Faerie, and Lugia2/Artemis (::grins wickedly:: I'm not saying, BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) Ahem.... If I make any mistakes with the incantations (I made up a couple of my own), sorry in advance. As always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

****

Bill and Ted's Adventure

Part Four

As to be expected in a vortex, everything spun around until they became disoriented, and they felt a sudden stop. They were in the dark, everything was pitch black. They could not even see their own hand in front of them. "Where are we?" whispered Bill. "I have no idea." responded Tedira. 

Extending her hand she shouted "Lumos!" A small blue sphere of light was on top of her hand, bright enough to illuminate their surroundings. "Hey, nice trick, Ted. I thought you needed a wand for that" said Bill. "There are many things you don't know about Unspeakables, Bill" she said with a teasing tone.

They looked around and found that they were in some kind of room or cellar, with no windows, possibly underground. They heard some footsteps and she dimmed the light sphere, while shoving Bill into the darkness so he could not be seen. He was going to say something about it, but she motioned him to be silent. 

A sound of a door opening filled the room. She turned around to see who had opened the door. "Well, if it isn't Miss Anwyl. What a pleasant surprise. My master will be pleased." She narrowed her eyes while saying "You will have to catch me first." She pointed her wand at the stranger and said "Elucido Caecus!" The man put his hands over his face while screaming "My eyes! You have blinded me!" 

She motioned Bill to follow her. Wands out, they got out of the cellar and she whispered to him "That will not last long. I'm worried. That was too easy." They kept walking out of the dungeon climbing a spiral stair until they arrived in a dimmed hallway. They appeared to be in some sort of castle. 

Tedira started getting an uneasy feeling, for she knew she had been in that castle before. This was one of the Dark Lord castles. In fact, the one that they had raided 5 months ago. Last time she was in this place, she had escaped barely alive, and she was with her team of Unspeakables. This time, she was alone with Bill, who had nor training or experience. They would have to be very careful, and try to find the Absum Crystal and get out of there quickly. Easier said than done.

Tedira took out of her pocket a small amber crystal, that shimmered very lightly. "What is that?" asked Bill. "This is a crystal designed to locate the Absum Crystal. There are only 5 crystals in existence, and all are kept in the Department of Mysteries." 

"So, how we got here then?" "Somehow, one of the crystals disappeared last month. We believe it was taken by a follower of the Dark Lord working from the inside. We knew that eventually they would target Hogwarts. We were not sure if the target would be Dumbledore or Harry, so my mission is to retrieve the crystal while protecting both of them."

"Yeah, a piece of cake" said Bill sarcastically. "They are going to be looking for us pretty soon, so we better hurry up". She looked at him and responded "No, they are going to be looking for **me **pretty soon. No one knows you are here yet, and I would like to keep it that way." The amber crystal started shining a bit brighter. 

She turned the crystal into all directions, and seemed that it got brighter when she pointed through an empty hallway. "This way!" she said. They got to a door that was at the end of the small hallway and when she tried to touch it, Bill stopped her. She gave her a look saying "What?" Then he grinned and told her "This room is cursed locked. I can spot it one a mile away. Aren't you glad you brought me with you?" 

In a more serious tone, he told her "Stand back. I have to check how bad the curse is." Lifting his wand, he started chanting something that she could not understand, and happily replied "Done. That was not bad at all. I remember breaking more difficult ones at Hogwarts." 

He opened the door, and saw an empty room, with the Absum Crystal shining on top of some kind of pedestal in the middle of the room. Tedira looked at Bill and asked "Are there any more curses in the room?" He shook his head "No." Tedira stepped forward to retrieve the crystal. As soon as she touched it, all she saw was a bright light and then everything went black.

Tedira could hear faint sounds that were getting louder fast. Also, she could see some light, but everything was blurry. After a few minutes of regaining consciousness, her vision got focused, and she tried to see her surroundings. She could only move her head. "Ah, I see that Miss Anwyl is finally awake." She heard someone say. She turned her face in direction of the voice, and recognizing the person only said "You!". 

Raisa laughed wickedly and responded "Now that I have the Absum crystal I will go up in ranks within the forces for Lord Voldemort." Then with an evil grin she said "I never thought I would thank you for bringing to me a little gift. I should not had let Bill go, and I don't plan to repeat that mistake again." A very uneasy feeling kept creeping through her spine, and then she saw Bill. He was grinning, but not his regular smile. This was an evil smile. And it was directed towards her.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention that I converted Mr. Weasly to the Dark Lord's side while you were unconscious? In fact, it wasn't difficult. Bill dear, would you do me a favor?" and Raisa looked at Bill lovingly. "Yes, my love?" Bill answered, looking at Raisa with total adoration. "Please kill Miss Anywl for me." "With pleasure." He responded, and his grin turned darker than Tedira thought possible.

**A/N:** Ooooooh, cliffhanger.... And the old girlfriend is back too.... I know, I'm Evil! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!! ::Evil Grin::. Sorry is so short, but I'm trying to post them as fast as I can. Part 5 is also short, so I'll probably post it with this one. Be on the lookout for part 5!!!! Let me know what you think. Thanks!!!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!!!! =-)


	5. Default Chapter Title

**A/N:** As I promised, I'm posting this one at the same time as part 4. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Sailor Sadness, Faerie, and anyone else that might review part 4 (I'll post my thanks in Part 6). This is the part I was having trouble with, so I'm not sure if the quality has suffered. Let me know!!!! If I make any mistakes with the incantations (I made up a couple of my own), sorry in advance. As always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

****

Bill and Ted's Adventure

Part Five

Bill kept walking towards her, and she tried to move, knowing that would be impossible, as she was under a body bind curse. Once Bill made sure that Raisa could not see his face, he returned his face to normal and winked at Tedira. When he made sure he was within earshot, he whispered "Prepare to get out of here. I left them a little surprise, and I don't want to be here when they find out."

Tedira looked at Bill in disbelief, and then he pulled something out of his pocket, in a way that Tedira was the only one who could see. He winked at her again and returned his dark grin, turning around and asking Raisa "My love, do you mind if I make her suffer before she dies?" Raisa smiled in response "Please, whatever makes you happy." He nodded, and turned to Tedira. 

He whispered "Finite Incantem!" and took her out of the full body binding curse. "Even I can make spells without a wand (their wands were confiscated once they were found unconscious). Fringe benefits of my job." he added jokingly. He gave the Absum crystal to her and whispered again "Can you make it work without your wand? Oh, and please scream bloody murder to make her think that I'm putting the Crucius curse on you." and grinned conspiratorially.

Tedira nodded and started screaming like she was being ripped apart alive, and once she got hold of the crystal she concentrated and holding Bill screamed "Absum Hogwarts!" and the Absum Vortex started forming in front of them. She quickly got up with help from Bill, and they jumped through the vortex. Raisa noticed what was going on and running went through the vortex right behind them.

Bill and Tedira arrived at the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It was deserted. "Good, this will make things easier" thought Tedira. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. It was Raisa, and her face only showed hatred and anger. "You will pay for this, Tedira. You are the person that always interferes in my plans. Petrificus Totalus!" 

Tedira jumped to evade the curse shot at her, rolled over and got to her feet. She screamed at Bill "Remember our 5th year Hollow's Eve prank?" He answered, "Yes, but we never got to do it. We got detention that year" and suddenly he understood. Bill got into position while waiting for Tedira's signal. Tedira kept dodging Raisa's curses while trying to lure her to the dance floor.

"Almost there, almost there Come on, follow me!!!!" thought Tedira. Raisa directed a leg binding curse and this time Tedira was not able to avoid it. She stumbled noisily into the floor. Raisa with a very satisfied look said "Now I will finish what I should have done long ago. Avada What?" 

A giant net was being lifted from the dance floor into the ceiling. Raisa was struggling to get free when she lost grip of her wand and it fell to the floor. Bill came running towards Tedira and asked "Are you OK?" She nodded and said "Yes, but could you kill this leg binding curse for me? I'm not sure how long the net is going to hold her"

Bill vanished the curse and helped Tedira to get up. When both of them looked at the net, Raisa had vanished. The wand that fell on the floor was not there either. Where did she go? "Adficio Mortum!" was all they heard. 

Bill saw that the curse was thrown to Tedira, and that she will not be able to get out of the way in time. He ran and grabbed her by the shoulders when the curse hit him. Tedira was weakened by the curse as well, but she was fighting unconsciousness. When she thought she was not going to be able to keep awake, the Great Hall doors slammed open. 

Dumbledore and Snape shouted "Expelliarmus!" at the same time. Raisa was knocked unconscious into one of the walls. Tedira's last thought was "Good, Snape's here. He knows what to do" and was enveloped in darkness.

**A/N:** Next Stop, The End.... But I'm not telling you what to expect. HA! Be on the lookout for part 6, I will post it tomorrow.! Let me know what you think. Thanks!!!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!!!! =-)


	6. Default Chapter Title

**A/N:** Finally, the end is near!!! (Yikes, that sounded weird!) Thanks for your wonderful reviews and support. Special thanks to Lugia2/Artanis( Yay! Got it right this time! Sorry to mispell your name last time, that's what happens when you try to do more than 1 thing at the same time ::flinches and starts banging head against wall (Dobby style) "Bad, bad Lady"::), Sailor Sadness, and Jenn. If I make any mistakes with the incantations (I made up a couple of my own), sorry in advance. If you want try to get in the internet a Latin-English Dictionary and you will made out the incantations I created. As always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I only own Tedira, Raisa and the plot. Please don't sue me!!!!

And now, the story.

****

Bill and Ted's Adventure

Part Six

Tedira woke up in the Hospital Wing. She tried to look around and get oriented, when she saw Snape next to her bed. "What happened?" she asked. Snape looked at her and with a grin he said, "The Absum crystal was returned. You could imagine the commotion it caused that it was me who returned it instead of the intended agent. I forgot our boss could sometimes be such a pain Anyway, Raisa has been charged with conspiration against the Ministry, trying to kill a Ministry agent, and also for the theft of an Absum crystal. She is going to be in Azkaban for a long time." 

"What about Bill? Last thing I remember, he was trying to protect me from the wasting death curse" Snape looked at her with a grim expression "He is still unconscious. There is nothing else that Madame Pomfrey can do for him now. Is his battle if he lives or dies.." Tedira turned to look at the bed next to her and saw Bill lying there, deathly pale, his chest barely rising, like he was losing his battle with death. Tears immediately flooded her eyes.

Snape followed her gaze and shook his head. He turned to face Tedira and told her "You were not only my best trainee, I consider you a good friend. Remember what I told you when you were training under me as an Unspeakable? I told you never let anyone get to you, or you will get hurt. This is why I do not serve as an Unspeakable full time anymore. I chose to teach instead, only accepting certain special jobs. I got hit hard once" and he trailed off. "I will let Dumbledore know that you have awakened." and with that he left the room.

Tedira made an effort to get out of the bed and walk towards Bill. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and started thinking aloud "Why? This is part of my job, it's what I have been trained to do. You did not have to do this. If I didn't love you so much, I would be furious at you..." and stopped, realizing what she had said, tears running through her face. She leaned forward to the side of the bed, and cried, face hidden in her arms.

He was conscious, but he was so tired that he decided to keep his eyes closed and rest. Battling this curse had taken a toll on him. He felt some movement to his side, and heard Tedira saying some things Wait, did she just said that she loved him? He had to be sure. Bill slowly opened his eyes, and saw Tedira sobbing next to him. This surprised him. "She's crying? But Tedira never cries" he thought, and tenderly put his hand over her head.

Tedira just felt something caressing her hair, and looked up. What she saw made her heart jump with joy. "Bill, you are awake!" was all she could muster between laughs and tears. "Hey, all in a regular day's work for me" in a joking tone. He was going to ask her something, when Madame Pomfrey arrived in the room. "Young lady, what are you doing out of bed? And you young man, I'm so glad you are awake. You gave us a pretty good scare." 

Despite protests, Madame Pomfrey took Tedira back to her bed, and stood between their two beds and said "Dumbledore wants to see you. He wants to talk to you, when he should be letting you rest" and she left to let Dumbledore in the room. Tedira looked at Bill and he said "You know, I'm getting a feeling of Déja-vu" and both started laughing softly, because even that still hurt. 

Dumbledore took a seat between their beds and started chuckling "I never thought I would see you like this again after you left Hogwarts. Looks like some things never change" and he smiled, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He continued "There are some students that want to see you, I will let them in while I try to fend off Madame Pomfrey."

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasly siblings entered the room. The group went to greet Bill and Tedira, switching places from time to time, so they could talk to them both. Hermione asked her teacher "How are you feeling? Are you going to be able to return to Charms soon? Professor Dumbledore is substituting for you, but it's not the same" Tedira couldn't help laughing hearing Hermione speaking so fast. "I'm not sure when Madame Pomfrey is going to let us go, but I'm hoping it will be soon". 

Just saying that, Madame Pomfrey came in pushing a food cart, and said "You had time to talk and visit. Now everybody out! They need some rest." The group left with some protest. Then Madame Pomfrey set a food tray for each of them. Now eat, so you can regain your strength and can get out of here as soon as possible" Tedira and Bill looked at their tray. It contained some chicken soup, crackers, bread, orange juice and rice pudding.

Tedira looked at Madame Pomfrey and said jokingly "Poppy, no chocolate? The service in this place has deteriorated since last time I was here" making Madame Pomfrey and Bill look at her and laugh. Then Madame Pomfrey took 2 chocolate bars out of her pockets, and giving one to each said "Just make sure you eat that after finishing dinner!" , to what Bill responded jokingly "Yes, mom" and she left shaking her head and laughing, left the room muttering "This two will never learn..."

Bill and Tedira were released the next evening, just in time to change and have dinner in the Great Hall. Tedira and Bill took a seat at the staff table. When the students saw them, all started chattering and whispering. Dumbledore rose and silence filled the room. He motioned for Bill and Tedira to stand in front and once they got there, he then spoke "I would like to give thanks to two people who risked their lives to protect us. To Bill Weasly and Tedira Anwyl, I would like to bestow upon you the Hogwarts Medal of Honor and Bravery. Your names will be added to the list of illustrious people who have risked their lives defending this institution since its beginnings." He then placed a medal around the neck on each of them, and there was a thunderous applause. Dumbledore spoke again "Let's dig in!", and dinner started.

At the Griffindor table, there were some disappointed looks. Hermione said in a frustrated tone "I can't believe this. All this work for nothing. Look!" and when they looked at the table, Tedira was talking animatedly with Snape while Bill was talking to Lupin. Once dinner was over, Harry, Hermione and the younger Weaslys went back to the Griffindor common room with a heavy heart. They sat down in their usual corner thinking. Ron's face lit up, and in a conspiratorial tone, motioned them to get together and said "We have a last chance. We have to do something tonight" Harry went to his bedroom and took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Harry said "I swear I'm up to no good" and the map appeared right before them. They saw 2 points walking together labeled Bill Weasly and Tedira Anwyl walking towards the outside of the castle. "Could it be?" asked Hermione, and they ran out.

Bill and Tedira were walking hand in hand towards the Enchanted Lake, while reminiscing of their adventures in that place. Once they reached the lake, they sat down under an enormous tree. Tedira turned to Bill and asked something that was bugging her for a while "How is it that you did not fell for the Imperious curse that Raisa put on you?" He answered "Remember, my job is breaking curses. Hers was only another curse that I had to break. Which reminds me, a little gift from me." and he gave her wand back. "How you got this? We left them at the castle!" "Remember the little surprise I told you I left for them? Is a curse that I learned in the job, which works like a wizard version of a muggle time bomb. I had never done it before, so I was not sure how long we had before the explosions started. The explosions alerted the authorities, and in the investigation they found our wands and gave them to Dumbledore while we were still unconscious. No one told us, but we were out for 2 weeks."

Bill said to Tedira "I have something to confess. I heard what you said when you thought I was out" thanking the fates that the darkness would not show how much he was blushing at that moment. Tedira gave him a panicked look "I'm sorry, I should have never said anything.." he put a finger on her lips. "I'm glad you did that. Have you any idea why I started going out with Raisa? It was my foolish attempt to make you jealous. I always wanted to be more than your friend, but you always seemed afraid that it would ruin our friendship I still love you, you know." "You do?" Tedira asked in surprise, and added "And I thought you went out with her because you decided you were not interested in me that way after all" 

Bill answered "I admit I'm an idiot. Would you ever forgive me?" Smiling she answered, "Of course I forgive you. But remember, now you are my idiot..." she could not say another word because he was kissing her passionately, like he wanted to do since their school days. Once they reached for air he asked "What are your plans now?" "I'll continue teaching, as planned Maybe I'll visit my parents on the winter holidays. After that, I'm not sure. I really like teaching, and I have a feeling that Harry and Dumbledore are going to need all the help they can get. I may check if there are any other openings for next year" 

With a wicked grin he responded, "Hmmmm, I might have to visit my parents for Christmas, make sure my brothers stay out of trouble" and he kissed her again. Oblivious to them, three pairs of eyes were looking at them under an invisibility cloak. They decided to give the couple some privacy and went back to the Griffindor common room. 

As soon as they got there, Fred, George, and Ginny were looking expectantly at them. Ginny could not contain herself and asked "Well, what happened?" Harry gave them a big smile and said "Mission accomplished." 

A/N: A funny thing happened.... This is how I originally finished the story, but last night I had a strange dream (I told you this thing was having a mind of it's own!). I dreamt this whole story!!! But this is not how it ended, something else happened......... Want to know? (Hint: Scroll Down!!!!) =-)****

EPILOGUE: 

Once in the Griffindor common room, the three friends proceeded to tell Fred, George, and Ginny what they saw. Ron looked at his siblings with a mischievous grin said, "We might have to go home for Christmas this year after all" everybody laughed at his comment. 

Suddenly, they all stopped laughing, with the same train of thought. "Harry and Hermione, you have to stay with us for the winter break this year, that is, if you want" said Ginny, making her blush. Harry nodded a definite yes, while Hermione and Ron were scribbling on some pieces of parchment. 

Hermione stood up and said, "I will send an owl to my parents immediately. This is going to be so much fun!" and was about to leave the common room when Ron yelled "Wait for me! I need to send the letter asking for permission, even that I know my parents will say yes anyway" while he ran to catch up with her. Fred looked at George and said "Looks like this is going to be a very interesting Christmas indeed"

THE END**?**

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooo, What do you think? I'm not sure if I'll write something else..... Snape, Dumbledore, Draco, have been done, (no comment on Harry, Hermione, and Ron), Charlie has Collena.... maybe Neville? Hmmmm....... Any ideas? =-) Review and let me know!!!!!!****


End file.
